


"You were listening?!"

by TaiyakiSquid



Series: Naegami fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: And her book, Byakuya is a shockingly good boyfriend, Byakuya is affectionate, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Confused Naegi Makoto, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly Makoto is cute asf, How Do I Tag, I mean ig theres some hurt because he's scared of the dark, I swear we don't spoil any deaths, It's danganronpa don't be shocked by swearing and sex, Kyoko likes her coffee, M/M, Makoto is also scared of the dark, Makoto is kinda a pussy, Monokuma being a little shit, Naegami, Naked Cuddling, No Spoilers, Oneshot, Sorry shippers, Swearing, We headcanon that Kyoko is ace/aro, but it's short lived, but you know it's there, crackfic, help this is our first fic how the fuck do tag, honestly it's serious but not really, implied that Makoto is a bottom, it's literally in the game buddy, it's not that long, not a non-despair au, seriously why does Makoto's room have like nothing in it, takes place at the beginning of the third chapter, you don't see any sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyakiSquid/pseuds/TaiyakiSquid
Summary: Kyoko is a mysterious girl, and despite her calm attitude, she really does care.That's why she sneaks into Makoto's room, and has been doing that for the past few nights.----Kinda a crackfic, the first I've wrote as Taiyakisquid!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Naegami fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	"You were listening?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> ~Taiyakisquid

Their time at Hope's Peak had been interesting so far… Anyone could say that much. And with all the chaos, at least one person had one routine they hadn’t broken for a few days. 

Kyoko could be considered witty, mysterious, strange, intelligent, or all of the above. But despite her cold and calm nature suggesting otherwise, she did care. That is why she did what she did. Making her way through the hallway, Kyoko didn’t even glance twice at the nameplate as she entered the room- More specifically, Makoto Naegi’s room.

Despite only having done this the past few nights, she felt like she had done it a hundred. She walked through the (,,, Oddly empty) Bedroom, making her way around the bed, and ducking under the desk behind it. Upon getting comfortable underneath the desk, she set down the box cutter she had been carrying and opened her book.

Flipping through the pages of her book, Kyoko suddenly heard a door open. Makoto entered the room, shutting the door and tightly locking it, before immediately going to his bed. He seemed, tired, even more so when you realize he didn’t even change out of his clothes. 

Looking around, he rubbed his eyes, coming to the realization of how dark the room was. Makoto had been afraid of the dark for as long as he could remember- It was a foolish fear, and yet, here he was,  **terrified** . His fear eventually took over how tired he was when he heard a loud knock at the door. He got up, nervously shaking as he approached the exit to his room. Peering out a small slit in the door. Upon recognizing the face, he couldn’t deny that he relaxed a little. After all, he had been spending time with the man just a few hours ago. 

“A-Ah, Byakuya, what are you doing here?” Makoto said, somewhat surprised. Byakuya was always the more aloof type, and it was shocking to hear he would want to talk with Makoto at all, especially during night time. Even though the two boys had been dating for some time now, it was still out of character for him. “It’s obvious you can’t sleep at night, Makoto. From the killing game, and from what I can infer, your fear of the dark.” 

Makoto was a little shocked Byakuya could read him that fast, but they were in a relationship after all. “I am going to stay with you to make sure you sleep fine.” Byakuya said, his serious tone staying the same. “A-are you sure? I’m fine alone, s-seriously…” Makoto said, his face turning a shade of pink. “I can see through your lies.” Byakuya said, as he slightly shoved Makoto into his room, coming in behind him as he shut the door firmly. 

Meanwhile, Kyoko had a hold on her weapon. She didn’t take Byakuya as a type to murder, especially with their supposed relationship, but she was still uneasy about the ordeal. Makoto wore his heart on his sleeve, and in all honestly, it was a little sad. The boy was easy to manipulate, physically weak, and simply bland, but the cherry on top, was his work in the class trials. If you were going to murder someone- He would be the perfect target. 

“Thank you Byakuya…” a tired Makoto said as he dragged himself to the bathroom to change into pajamas. Byakuya was already in his pajamas when he came, a casual white t-shirt with random pants. Makoto came out of the bathroom, wearing a light blue matching pajama top and pants. He dragged himself to his bed, threw himself on it, and patted a space next to him for Byakuya to lay. Byakuya, being internally flustered, chose to sit down and watch Makoto sleep from there.

“Come on Byakuya, if you’re going to spend the night you should get comfortable.” Makoto proceeded to practically throw himself onto the other boy, laying on his chest. “Don’t get embarrassed.” Makoto said, somewhat grinning somewhat smirking. Makoto may have been a nice boy, and a pushover, but he could tease! “If that is your idea of trying to tease me, you’re not very good at it Naegi.” It was hard to hide his smile, despite his harsh words. They both knew they had no meaning.

Byakuya put an arm around Makoto, settling the two of them comfortably onto the bed.

The peace went on for some time between the two boys, warmly snuggled up next to each other, until Byakuya broke the silence.

“Er… M-Makoto..” Byakuya paused, his face was flushed red. “Eh?” Makoto said, looking at his boyfriend’s face questionably.

Kyoko didn’t mind the noise, she didn’t really care. All she was concerned about was making sure the lucky (Not so lucky?) student didn’t become the next victim to this killing game. Flipping her page, she continued reading, carefully listening to the dialogue between the two boys. “B-Byakuya what-”

She heard a grunt.

And then a moan.

The bed was creaking.

Kyoko, knew very well what was happening. She was slightly uncomfortable, but for Makoto’s safety, the fact she couldn’t get caught now, and she was invested in her “ book, she ignored it.

During the next two hours- There were many noises, and… interesting conversations between the two. Aswell as Makoto saying things hurt- … Many times. Once or twice, Kyoko peeked out and watched the boys- It was exactly what she expected. Nothing fancy. 

Kyoko hadn’t even realized the noises had stopped. Throughout the night she heard snoring and occasional mumbles, as the two boys slept. 

Kyoko occasionally looked at the two sleeping boys- They were practically tangled together, both obviously shirtless, cuddled up together. Byakuya had an arm around Makoto, and Makoto was snuggled against the other’s chest. Byakuya was mumbling quietly in his sleep, while Makoto was snoring.

… Kyoko would’ve been lying if she said she didn’t take a mental picture or two. 

Monokuma’s morning announcement came on at 7 a.m. Kyoko could hear the boys groan- (Mostly Makoto), and struggle to get out of bed. She sat there on the table, drinking her cup of coffee. She had finished off her book, and was quite pleased with herself. Despite all of the distractions last night, Makoto was safe, and she finished what she wanted to.

  
  


“Good morning boys.” She said, turning her head around to face the couple on the bed. Makoto made a small screaming noise, before realizing Kyoko wasn’t trying to harm them. Either way, it was still odd why she would be in his room.

“What are you doing here!?” Makoto yelled, flustered. “I’m drinking my coffee.” Kyoko

said, taking another sip out of her mug. The mug had a grey grumpy cat on it. “U-um… how long were you here for?” Makoto asked, praying she had just come in now. “All night.” Kyoko responded. She kept a straight look on her face as she took another long sip of her coffee. “You were listening?!” Makoto and Byakuya screamed, their faces flushed red. “No, I was watching as well.” She smiled, before standing up “Well, have fun walking today, Makoto.” Kyoko said, picking up her book and exiting the bedroom. 

A few minutes later, Makoto came stumbling into the dining hall with Byakuya by his side. “What a show you boys put on last night!” Monokuma said, popping up out of nowhere as always. “A-ah Monokuma-“ Makoto said before Celeste loudly interrupted him. “So Kyoko, how was your night?” She asked, taking a small sip of her tea.    
  
“It was lovely. I got to finish my book- Even though there were a few things distracting me.” Kyoko answered, hiding her smile by taking a sip from her mug of coffee.   
“Ohoho! I can see why!” Monokuma laughed. “You all should’ve seen it! I don’t even know how that hotd-” 

“Shut it, lowlife fiend.” Byakuya said, cutting off the black and white teddy bear. “Hoooow rude! This is disrespect towards your headmaster!” The bear paused “Why should I bother… You all are so mean to me...” Monokuma said, before once again disappearing. 

Byakuya sighed, guiding Makoto to a chair and sitting him down in it. “Wow. Last night must’ve been quite a ride.” Celeste said giggling, setting down her teacup and eyeing the two boys. “You’re the one with unrealistic hair.” The blonde boy said, quickly refuting Celeste’s statement. “Oh? Do you have a problem with that?” Celeste said, giving Byakuya an intimidating look. “Intimidation isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Byakuya said firmly. 

“Stop arguing, guys! It won’t get us anywhere.” Makoto said, huffing slightly. “Makoto is right. Get your breakfast and stop arguing.” Kyoko smiled, glancing at Makoto. “Fine, they do have a point.” Byakuya said, before standing up to grab some food from the kitchen, for himself and Makoto. Makoto sat there embarrassed, not making any eye contact with anyone as Celeste and Kyoko continued to drink their tea and coffee, slightly snickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Makoto is a bottom.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I'm quite new to this,,, so please be patient. We'll be uploading more fics in the future, so feel free to critique it!


End file.
